


We ran

by Yulaty



Series: One of These Days [11]
Category: Produce 101
Genre: Gen, I can't stop myself, No Plot/Plotless, quick writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: We ran, ran and ran.





	We ran

**Author's Note:**

> based on the vid of OngNiel today. I dunno what to say more. I'm so glad I'm crying. TvT
> 
> I don't usually wrote in english much. If there're any grammar mistakes I'm sorry. It's on me. No beta. Hope ya enjoy!

We ran, ran and ran.  
After we surrounded by almost 10 girls while we took each other’s photo with Daniel’s support ads, we decide to run away right at the second we finished without saying a word.

 

We ran and laugh.  
Our faces redden with feelings mix together.

 

We stop when we realized that no one watching us now. Seongwoo is the first to catch his breath. He walks to vending machine to buy us a drinking water. Daniel stops laughing minutes later. He leans into the wall behind, receive an opened bottle of water from Seongwoo hand.

“Thanks.” He said, breathlessly. The older nod, waving an empty bottle in front of Daniel’s face. “This is crazy.”

 

We rest there until we gain some energy back, then walk into the station to get to the subway. One of our fans told us that Seongwoo’s ads are at Hongdae, Hyehwa and Sinchon. We think we’d like to visit all.

 

“What we gonna do if they’re also waiting us there?” Daniel asks once we enter the metro and get ourselves a space to stand.  
Seongwoo smirk. “We ran.”

_again_


End file.
